1. Technical Field
The present subject matter relates to projectile launching devices which have a gap between the feed mechanism and the barrel. More particularly it relates to sealing the gap between the chamber of the feed mechanism that is aligned with the barrel, and the barrel, as a projectile is fired from the chamber and through the barrel.
2. Background Art
A revolver is the least expensive, shortest, lightest and most reliable multi-shot action gun available. Revolvers however do have their disadvantages. Many of these disadvantages relate to the revolver gap, i.e. the gap between the barrel and the revolving cylinder, or more particularly the gap between the barrel and the front of the chamber in the revolving cylinder which is aligned with the barrel. Unlike many other firearms where the cartridges—each comprising a shell, filled with gun powder, and topped with a bullet, are individually and successively positioned within a firing chamber attached to the barrel; it has generally been accepted that the revolver gap is an inherent weakness in a revolver, necessitated by the need to provide clearance between the revolving cylinder and the barrel.
One of the biggest disadvantages associated with the revolver gap is safety. People have been injured by lead pieces and burned by flame gases escaping through the revolver gap. Another disadvantage of the revolver gap is the energy lost as the combustion gas escapes through the revolver gap. The loss of energy results in decreased muzzle velocity and energy of the bullet. The loss of combustion gas through the revolver gap can also result in inconsistent combustion in the chamber. This results in inconsistent muzzle velocity which can impact shot accuracy. Other disadvantages of the revolver gap include limitations on powder load, limitations on effective barrel lengths, and a high noise level that is not directed away from the shooter.
Various alternatives have been suggested in the past to solve this problem, going back at least to a patent by John E. Tyler granted on Sept. 8, 1885 as U.S. Pat. 325,878, but none have been practical or effective enough to be included in high-volume revolvers sold today.